


迟来的二十字微小说

by batcat229



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 20 Words, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于劳古的一些20字脑补</p>
            </blockquote>





	迟来的二十字微小说

Redondo 雷东多  
不过是他们之间错综复杂的联系中的一条

Unfortune 不幸  
Rual是Guti生命中最大的劫数，无法摆脱却甘之如饴

Admission 坦白/准许进入  
Raul告白后深怕他的队副不再让他进入他的房间

Leave 辞别  
他们总算是一起离开的

Life 生命  
足球是，皇马是，但幸好还有你填满剩下的4/5

Original 最初的  
马德里双子星

Victory 胜利  
王子赢得了奖杯和美人的心

Evil邪恶的  
说不定是那位留住他的王子，偏偏他就是放不下

Son 儿子  
或许Aitor和Jorge会延续他们的传奇？  
（向《时间海》致敬）

Greed 贪婪  
他的声音、他的样貌、他的才华、他的一切一切！！！

Unbreakable 打不破的  
We won't break, we won't die, it's just a moment of chang  
（向MV致敬）

Together 一起  
再次回到皇马，以教练搭档的身份

Initial 首字母  
Raul Loves Guti, even though they were apart.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：完全就是由最后一句引发的啊！！！！！要凑齐所有字母真是太困难了！！！脑子君表示它已经阵亡了。  
> 因为俺开始看球的时候他们已经不在了，所以什么OOC啊，历史性错误啊就请尽量54吧！！
> 
> PS：外语渣表示语法错还是拼写错的欢迎指正 [鞠躬


End file.
